At first sight
by SurferYunie
Summary: Ayaka thinks she will never love again after she was betrayed, but one day she rans into the kazekage... What will happen then! GaaraxOc, TemarixShikamaru, NarutoxHinata, and maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I have my account here since 2002, but i only posted one story, that had one chapter, and i already deleted it lol. I'm not english, so i'm sorry for the english errors that you may find!!**

**Ok. This story is about Gaara and my Oc Ayaka. It's a love story ) it will also have TemarixShikamaru, NarutoxHinata. I nerver read the manga, hopefully i'll do it soon, i only saw the anime. This happens some time after Gaara being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and i will not mention any other event that happens after in the anime so i can have total freedom.**

**I do not own Naruto!! Naruto is property of ** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hope you like it :)!**

**--**

The person i love doesn't exist

The person I would love and would love me back doesn't exist.

At least that's what I think.

Despite of the friends I had; I was always sad because I had no one important to me in the sense of love.

Sometimes I think that I will never love someone that way.

Sometimes I think that no one will ever love me that way.

Why was I still so crushed inside?!

Why did I wish that someone would come and say that they would love me for who I really am?!

Why did I wish I had someone that would stay by my side and protect me?!

Well… I suppose it isn't that bad, I do have friends that care for me. There are people who don't even have that.

Still, since that time that you betrayed me, I can't help but feel empty.

The only times that I feel truly happy is when I am with my friends. I wish I could be with them everyday, because when I'm alone I feel that I'm falling into the darkness.

--

It was another hot day in Konoha, wonderful blue sky, the citizens were walking calmly and the children were playing. Peace was really a blessing.

All of the sudden, Tsunade-Sama passed by in an insane speed.

"Okay… The Hokage is in a hurry to get to the gates?! Weird…", I though to myself as I rushed to catch Tsunade-Sama.

As always my curiosity got the best of me, although this time I was more worried than other thing.

When I finally caught Tsunade-Sama I was surprised and relieved; everything was okay, it was just a committee from Suna that had arrived. Still, the Hogake herself rushed here, so it had to be a pretty special thing going on.

"WHY DID YOU ONLY BRING TEMARI AND KANKUROU WITH YOU?!" ,Tsunade screamed.

By that time Shizune arrived and as fast as she could she put a hand covering the mouth of the impulsive Hokage.

Damn, I got to admit, Shizune was a hell of a brave woman.

I could see wrath appearing in Tsunades'-Sama eyes, as could Shizune who started chuckling nervously while removing her hand the fast she could, luckily for her Tsunade only looked at her with an assassin look, as a vein popped in her forehead.

"Tsunade-Sama – Shizune whispered– despite is age, Gaara is the Kazekage, you must control yourself" – Shizune had a firm tone, although she was a little scared.

Temari and Kankurou were both shocked but at the same time amused, they just couldn't hold a small laugh.

"Huff" – sighed Tsunade-Sama – "I'm sorry Kazekage, please, accept my apologies… But... why are you only bringing those two with you?!"

"Apologies accepted." – Unlike his two brothers Gaara didn't show any emotion at all, he only remained calm and it seemed that the rudeness of Tsunade-Sama hadn't bored him at all.

As I heard that voice I instantly looked at the direction it came, such a nice deep voice, it had to belong to a good person. That's when I saw him for the first time. Gaara from the desert. The first thing that crossed my head was that he was hot.

Hot?! I'm saying that the kazekage is hot?! Well… I can't help it! He really is… and he seems to be about my age… How can such a guy be the Kazekage?!

Wait… I can't have these kind of thoughts about the Kazekage!

I shook my head uncontrollably in the hope that those weird and kinky thoughts would go away. What I didn't expect was that that action would bring attention on me… And of all people, when I stop shooking my head, my eyes met with the eyes of the kazekage. My heart started to beat as fast as ever, my stomach seemed to have butterflies inside it, my legs started trembling, and, as I feared, I became red as tomato.

What is this feeling?! Am I falling for the kazekage?!

I wanted to run, but I wasn't able too, my legs wouldn't move.

My thoughts ran wild - "C'MON!! MOVE!!" – I shouted in my head to my legs.

Not taking his eyes off of me the kazekage continued, "Akatsuki already has what they wanted from me, honestly I don't think I'm in that sort of danger anymore."

"Shit" – I thought – "Why won't he stop looking at me, it's only making things worse!!"

Yes, I did believe in love at first sight, and I instantly knew that I was experiencing it in that moment. I wish I could know what's going on in his head...

"Know what he's thinking?! This isn't the time for that Ayaka!! You have more important problems, like, you're blushing like crazy!! OMG! I'M SO GOING TO DIE OF SHAME!!", my thoughts seemed to be running at the speed of light.

Then, as my face started to show my distress, I saw a little smirk on the kazekages' lips. It was so small and fast that only a person that was staring at him, like I was, could get a glimpse of it. Was he amused with my situation?! He's he mocking me?? Little by little I felt my shame turning into frustration.

"Yes I know, but still I don't know why you insisted to come here personally, we could have treated this matter trough letters, after all it's only some arrangements and corrections to our treaty of peace and aid" – Tsunade-Sama pointed out. She was a bit annoyed, I could tell by her right eyebrow that was higher than the other.

"Yes, but still, I think that's important to resolve personally, Baki is in my place while I'm here, I trust him", while saying this he didn't even move an inch, didn't break the gaze and I was about to fall on the ground because of the weakness that he was provoking in my knees.

I was saved, or not, by Tsunade-Sama that realised that Gaara wasn't looking at her for a while.

"Hm?? AYAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Tsunade yelled as soon as she turned back and saw me staring at Gaara all red and weak.

Gosh… She was already annoyed, I was already preparing myself to receive a storm… It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Do you think that is nice to overhear others people conversation! Geez, you're just like Naruto! No wonder you so two get along so well!!"

For my surprise she didn't overreacted at all, I wondered why…

Gaara widened his eyes at the name Naruto and I can swear that I saw a little smile forming on his lips and a look of respect and friendship lingering in his eyes.

"AYAKA! What are you still doing here?!" , Tsunade snapped.

Guess I was too fast to judge the calm words she said a while ago, she was still mad … I nodded, turned around and was about to start running for my life, literally, when Gaara spoke,"Wait…"

Upon hearing his voice my heart went crazy and for a second I lost balance…

YES I FELL FLAT ON MY FACE!! IN FRONT OF TSUNADE AND WORSE IN FRONT OF GAARA!! I could even sense Tsunades' eyebrow twitching with anger, as Shizune ran tome to help me to get up.

"Yes, you do really seem a bit like Naruto, but I think that he's not so clumsy anymore… It seems you didn't grow as him" ,Gaara stated.

Now my face was red, but it was of pure fury, this so called Kazekage, was making fun of me, how could he!

I though that a person like him would be more… more… Ok… I don't have any arguments here; I just remembered that Tsunade is our Hokage…

"WHY YOU!!" , I yelled as I held my closed fist in the air. I only saw one of Gaaras' invisible eyebrows arching.

"What?" he said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH WHAT!!"

I could see that he was having fun, I could even ear a bit of sarcasm on his voice, apparently this guy likes to piss others off… I totally lost my crush for him; he's such a jerk, treating people like that, people that he doesn't even know.

I was about to vent my anger on him when I fell on the floor again.

WTF!! Something was on my back, and it was heavy… AGHHH WHY DID I EVEN WOKE UP THIS MORNING!!

"GAARA!!" , yelled a grinning Naruto, that apparently was sitting on the top of my back.

"Naruto you're so going to pay for this!!", as I vented my frustration silently, Naruto got up and ran to Gaara and Tsunade.

Tsunade just shook her head as Kankurou laughed and Temari let out a shigh. As for Gaara… he was still looking at me with an amused face.

That jerk! He's so going to pay!!

Naruto interrupted my thoughts as he turned back and told me he was sorry… Yeah as if Naruto!

Naruto and Gaara shook their hands enthusiastically and smiled. I could really see a warm aura surrounding them. I never knew that Naruto and Gaara were such good friends. I knew that they got along, but they were really close; I guess it's all due to the fact they are both (or were in Gaaras' case) **Jinchuuriki**.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I want to thank everyone who read the 1st chapter of my very first story :)**

**I also want to thank Gaara-frenzy and gaarafan628 for reviewing it, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Also i want to say that Naruto appears frequently in the story, after all he's Ayaka's best friend.**

**I changed this story to Romance/General, it's saffer, since i'm always changing my mind about things.**

**This story will probably have a bit of drama more ahead, not now, at this moment i already have enough drama in my life, my exams :(**

**This chapter is about the second encounter of Gaara and Ayaka, a party and it has a lil' bit of TentenxNeji.**

**Hope you like it!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

"It was good to see Gaara again"- said a grinning Naruto – "I hope I don't have many missions while he's here…"

Naruto was indeed a good friend, I was lucky to have him by my side and I was sure that Gaara felt the same way.

"Maybe we should ask him to have dinner with us today; he'll probably be free after he does the proper announcements as Kazekage to the elders and as installed in the hotel. I don't think they'll work today."

Naruto smiled widely, to tell the truth it was a little scary, is eyes narrowed, he started to rub his hands and approached me sneakily, "What do you mean "we"?"

I turned around slowly only to see Naruto with a perverted face, it was unmistakable; spending those two years with Jiraya affected him.

"What the hell are you thinking you baka?!", the only thing that Naruto saw next was my fist buried on his face. Maybe I had been too impulsive.

"I'm always forgetting your temper."

--

**Naruto's Pov**

Now I have done it, I'm always forgetting that she doesn't like others to say that she has a temper. She crossed her arms and pierced me with furious eyes; I could almost see fire around her, sometimes I don't know who is worse, Ayaka, Sakura or Tsunade.

Now I understand why Shikamaru is always saying that women are troublesome.

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!!", she was so loud that Ino came from her store to check out what was going on.

Ino knew how she was when she would get this way, so she quickly tried to calm her down.

I sighed with relief. Still, I wondered why she was so touchy today, usually she doesn't get mad that fast. I don't even know what I said to make her so upset…

**End of Naruto's Pov**

--

Ino came from her store in an attempt to calm me down, not that done anything, I was already cooling down.

Honestly I don't know why I was so pissed off; Naruto hadn't done anything special to pull the trigger…

Was it because he was insinuating that I was interested in that jerk?

Perhaps...

Maybe that's why i got so angry...

Angry?

But i didn't felt angry... I felt nervous and anxious.

Then did I got mad because i'm really interested in him and got embarrassed?

"Ayaka?", Naruto poked me.

I looked at them and apologized quickly right after I returned from my imaginary world; I didn't want them to think that I was angry. But sometimes words aren't enough to prove a point, so I decided to be generous, and since I wanted to hang out tonight, I decided to invite them to go eat with me at the BBQ.

Ino suggested that we made the dinner some sort of party.

"A party?", I was surprised by this suggestion but I liked it already.

"Yes, let's commemorate something! Just an excuse to invite everyone.", she said sticking her tongue out.

"You know, we could just invite everyone without a specific reason…", I pointed.

"I know! But if it's a party no one will have an excuse not to go. Besides, I love parties; they're the perfect excuse to have fun. Specials days are to celebrate big, right?!", she blinked her eye at Naruto.

He was pretty gullible, so I guess she was trying to convince him to support her idea.

"Oh! I know! Why don't we celebrate the fact that Gaara and his brothers are here!", Naruto said enthusiastically.

I could see Ino's eyes roll, guess she didn't like Gaara that much, but she had to admitted it. It was a very good motive to celebrate.

"Okay. So, I'll talk to Shikamaru, Chouji and big fore head Sakura", her eyes sparkled when she mentioned Sakura's name.

"We'll get the rest.", Naruto started to walk away with the face of a kid who was going to open a Christmas present.

"We still have to plan things out!", Naruto stopped on his tracks and looked at me with a bored expression.

"Ino, what do you think at 7:30 Pm, in the front of BBQ?!"

"Perfect. We'll be a lot right?! I'll book a table for us!"

"Yes, we're 16. We're going now. Later!", I waved goodbye as I started to speed up to catch Naruto.

Luckily for us we (or should I say I) found Lee and Tenten on our way to Hinata's house, they were going to pick up Neji for some extra training. No use to say that Naruto changed their mind with all of his enthusiasm.

We continued our way to Hinata's house, now with Lee and Tenten, and I couldn't stop thinking that Naruto had barely noticed Lee (that's why I said I found), if that's possible; he's visible far away…

I started to image Lee in is green jumpsuit dancing at the sound of Saturday night fever. It was so funny I couldn't hold the laughter; due to my distraction i lost my concetration for a second and my foot didn't reach the roof top i had jumped to.

I was preparing myself to fall in the middle of the street when I noticed I was…floating?

"Ow, Gaara-kun nice catch." , Lee said admiring my "saviour" with sparkling eyes.

Gaara?

I looked down and confirmed what Lee had just said, Gaara had catch me with his sand. He put me on the roof top without even looking at me once…

What was his problem anyway?!

"Oh man, this must be my lucky day!"

"An why is that, Naruto?", Gaara asked.

"Well, you see, we're going to dine at the BBQ tonight to celebrate yours and your brothers staying at the village. We're reuniting everyone; we just encountered Lee and Tenten on the way, and now you!"

"Oh! You're right Naruto-kun! It must be the lady fortune that wants all of us to celebrate today!", Lee remarked this with a fist on the palm of his hand, Naruto nodded in agreement.

I looked at Tenten with an expression of "they're at it again" which she agreed completely.

Meanwhile I felt someone looking at the back of my head intensely, the only person that was behind me was Gaara...

Was he mad that we plan this without asking him?

After all he was the Kazekage, perhaps he didn't like this kind of things. Maybe he thought it was an unnecessary ruckus.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes widened, he was talking to me. My heart started to beat at an insane speed; calm down, he's only talking to you, no need to be nervous.

I got up and dusted a few grains of sand that remained attached to my body; I was making time in an attempt to sound normal, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

I put a weak smile on my face, as an excuse to close my eyes. If I saw him now I would blush like crazy.

I tried not to look rude when I turned around and reached Tenten, she looked at me suspiciously. I think she noticed that something was going on.

"Guys, it's getting late. Why don't you explain everything to Gaara-kun? Me and Ayaka will get going to Hinata's.", okay she had noticed.

"OH! The energy of the youth! You go girls, me and Naruto will meet you later", Lee smiled brightly as he held his thump up.

I swear, each day he looks more like Gai-Sensei, it's almost impossible to believe that they're not related.

**--**

**Gaara's Pov**

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.", she said to me with a weak smile and turned around as fast as she could. After that she went ahead with Tenten.

I can't say that she's afraid of me, as I recall this morning she even talked back at me without worrying what I might think.

Then I suppose that she doesn't like me very much. It's no wonder; after all I was called a monster for years…

What am I thinking?

What does it matter what she thinks of me?

And if she doesn't like me why I'm I so upset with it?

I was supposed to be accustomed with that…

She annoys me.

When they were out of sight Naruto started to babble something about a party in a restaurant called the BBQ, I interrupted him, "You already told that."

"Oh! Right"- he started to scratch the back of his forehead-"So, bring you brothers, we'll meet at the front of the BBQ at 7.30 Pm!"

I only stared at him. Where the hell was that BBQ thing?

"Naruto-kun" – Lee said –"Gaara-kun isn't from here; he doesn't know where BBQ is."

"But his sister knows…", a voice came from the shadows.

I turned around, it was Shikamaru, the guy that had fought my sister in the chuunin exams two yeas and half ago.

He was right; my sister had been in Konoha before my abduction because of the chuunin exams. By what she told me, the "annoying childish Shikamaru" had been her guide during her visit.

**-- Flashback --**

"Kazekage-Sama, I'm here to report my stay in Konoha during the preparation of the chuunin exams." Temari was being too formal, something was bothering her.

I simply nodded.

"All the procedures went well; there were no conflicts between the sand and the leaf shinobis."

"Good.", I could tell that she hadn't filled me in everything.

"The Hokage didn't give you an escort?"

"Yes, she gave…", Temari practically whispered those words.

"Who?"

Temari already knew that she had to report everything so I didn't understand what was taking her so long.

"Nara Shikamaru"-she said grinting her teeth-"He stayed with me the whole time."

She seemed angry with that choice, "Do you wish to have a different guide in the next chuunin exams?"

She widened her eyes in surprise and gasped, "No, no! Shikamaru is fine!"

I didn't understand anything; she seemed uncomfortable talking about him… I just wanted to help.

I was about to dismiss her when she continued, "It's just that he's so annoying, and childish and arghhh! Everything is troublesome for him, it just pisses me off!!"

Her face was getting red. I was so confused that I couldn't figure out if she wanted him as her next guide or not.

"Is Nara Shikamaru suited to be your guide again or not?!", I arched an eyebrow, showing that I was getting impatient.

She stopped talking to herself, calmed down and her face changed from a deep red to a light pink, "Yes. He is suited."

**-- End of flashback --**

"Great! Then don't forget to tell your sister.", Naruto said that as he ran towards Shikamaru.

"Naruto, this party thing is so troublesome, why would you have to think of this?", Shikamaru looked so bored that I thought he was going to fell a sleep.

Sleep… Something I had just met recently.

"It wasn't really my idea; it was sort of a mixture. But the one who remembered to go out tonight was Ayaka.", I looked at Naruto when he said that.

It was her idea?!

How come she remembered to invite me? Didn't she hate me?

Agh, this makes my head hurt.

"OH!! Of course this was planned by Ayaka, she's almost as beautiful and smart as Sakura-chan"- Lee was dancing as he said this – "If Sakura was already taken I couldn't resist to Ayaka's charm!!", I saw hearts dancing around him.

Hearts dancing around him?

Now i was starting to hallucinate??

Shikamaru sighed when Lee started to proclaim his endless admiration for the "youthful beauties"; Naruto started to yell at him, apparently Sakura was only to Narutos to have; me, on the other hand, was getting pissed off by that stupid dance.

The strange thing is that when he stopped dancing I was still irritated with him.

I didn't understand what was happening to me and that only gave me a bigger head ache, so I decided to go to the hotel and get some rest before the dinner tonight.

**End of Gaara's Pov**

--

Now that I was far away from Gaara I was relived, finally I had control over my body! I think that Tenten thought that I was going crazy, I couldn't stop smiling and saying that tonight was going to be awesome.

"Ayaka! You already said that a million times! What's wrong with you?", Tenten was starting to get ticked off.

"Ahh…Sorry…"

"Don't need to be sorry. I understand. You're in love. Now I understand why they say that love is blind.", Tenten made a disgusted face.

"What do you mean with love is blind?", I didn't like that observation at all.

"HAHA! I caught you!", she pointed her finger menacingly at me and grinned.

"What do you mean you caught me?"

"Well, if you weren't in love you would tell me right away that you weren't. Instead you got irritated at the comment of love is blind, because I sort of insulted the guy you like.", she said blinking her eye.

"You're spending too much time with Ino."

Tenten arched an eyebrow, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. Tenten was about to say something, fortunately for the second time this day I was saved.

Naruto was right, this was a lucky day.

"Kiba! Shino! Hi!!"

They weren't very far from us, so they heard me perfectly. They were walking towards the Hyuuga mansion too; I accelerated my pace to meet them faster, Tenten was getting strange.

"Hey Ayaka, Tenten!", Kiba said

"Hi!! You're going to Hinata's house too?", I asked in a breath.

"Yeah!And y-", Kiba was very hyper, as always, until he looked at Tenten.

I looked to my side and encountered a Tenten surrounded by a dark aura; her face had such a demoniac expression that for a second I thought that she was going to kill us all right there.

"Hey"-Kiba whispered-"What have you done to her?"

All of the sudden Tenten started to glow happily, that frightened me more than her evil expression from before.

"Neji!!" -Tenten squealed-"How did you know that we were here?"

"I sensed a dark aura and decided to see what was going on here. I wonder whom that dark aura belonged…", he was starting to drown on his thoughts when Tenten grabbed me by the arm.

I only heard Neji say,"Oh.."

Oh? WHAT DOES HE MEAN WITH OH?!

Does he mean that it's obvious that it was me, and now that he knows that was me everything is clear?!

Now a dark aura started to form around me, Tenten chuckled nervously and suggested that we entered the house.

She knew that she was the only one in danger.

"Tenten" – I whispered as we all walked in the Hyuuga mansion – "What was that all about?"

"Oh, that! It's just that I got a little angry that you tried to change the subject of our conversation. And when I saw Kiba and Shino I got angrier."

"Why?"

"It's just that I wanted some time alone with Neji while you talked to Hinata."

Okay... Tenten should try meditation or something like that. Calm down girl OO.

I sighed; Tenten always gets so worked up because of Neji. She should confess it already; everyone knows that she likes him, except him.

We were interrupted by Neji,"I'm sorry, but I was going to train with Hinata. Could you talk to us after?"

"Of course Neji!", Tenten had enormous sparkly eyes as she responded to Neji.

If she were a dog I bet that her tail would be wobbling.

"So Hinata is busy… Darn…", Kiba said a little bored.

I was going to ask Shino what they wanted from Hinata, but now the one that had a dark aura around was him. Why was he like this?

"He's sulking"-Kiba said as if he had read my thoughts-"We came for Hinata to go look for a bug that he wanted... And you?"

"We came here to invite you all to a party tonight, at 7.30 Pm in the BBQ.", I answered, since Tenten couldn't keep her eyes off of Neji.

"Hinata, are you ready?", Neji asked.

Hinata only nodded, they were about to start fighting when a loud Naruto was heard.

"HI!!", when Hinata heard Naruto voice she fainted…

"Naruto look at what you've done!", Tenten yelled annoyed.

"Uhn?! I didn't do anything!", Naruto replied.

I went to Hinata to try to get her up, when I heard Lee exclaiming "Oh she's such a good friend!"

"Friends are the ones who help each other no matter what the circumstances are. Yes, she is a good friend…"- Shino stated – "But so am I!!" – Shino started to sob - "Naruto didn't even recognize me when he returned and now I have no company to go search the bug I want!!"

I was shocked, Shino was sobbing?! Apparently I wasn't the only one that thinks that was the strangest vision ever.

"You're still sulking about that?", Naruto said with the look of someone that had just seen the weirdest thing possible.

…………………………………….Silence……………………………………………….

A cricket is heard.

With this everyone falls in their faces, this scene was just too much to handle.

"…"

"This is just like that time that you couldn't stop lau-", Naruto was interrupted by a murderous glance from Shino.

Yes, it was so intense that it was visible even through his sunglasses.

Shino looked at Hinata, she had recovered her senses.

"Sorry. It won't happen again.", she had a determined look in her eyes, was she finally able to stop fainting every time she saw Naruto?

"Hinata! You're okay!", Naruto had ran to my side and leaned over to look closer at Hinata.

Useless to say that her determination didn't correspond to reality, her face was so red now that she looked like a tomato.

"I c-can do it-t…I can d-do it", she mumbled to herself.

Everyone's eyes widened, Hinata was resisting with Naruto so close to her! Today is full of surprises…

"Hinata! You look so red! Are you getting a fever?" Naruto put a hand on Hinatas forehead to check if she had a fever.

"I can't…", she mumbled before fainting again.

Naruto started to laugh nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, he could sense everyone's eyes piercing him, "Err…Sorry?"

Everyone sighed.

Tenten made puppy eyes; she wanted to see "her" Neji fighting. So she toke desperate measures, she asked permission to Neji to go to the kitchen, who for her happiness accompanied her.

When they returned Tenten held a little pot in her hands. She kneeled beside Hinata, opened the pot and putted it under her nose.

The smell that came from it was simply disgusting, probably her purpose was to wake up Hinata, which she accomplished, but she left the rest with an unbearable nausea.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you not to inhale It.", she said playfully.

Apparently the only one she warned was Neji… and Naruto?

No, she didn't warned Naruto, actually she got a little pissed that Naruto was okay, her master plan must have been to make us all go take a walk so she could admire Neji alone.

"Inhale what?", Naruto asked not understanding why we were about to throw up.

"Naruto, it's normal that you don't notice the smell, you're used to those kind of smells…", I laughed a bit and Naruto glared at me for embarrassing him in front of everyone.

"Well, we're going to take a walk, smell some clean air… Later", Kiba said as he dragged Akamaru out, he had passed out with the smell.

Shino and I followed them, Naruto and Tenten decided to watch the train of the Byukagan holders.

Neji put himself on position, hoping that this time everything would went smoothly and without interruptions, "Hinata, are you ready?"

"Yes.", she breathed out as she put herself in her fighting stance.

--

**Next chapter Hinata and Neji will fight. Who wil win?**

**And will the party be a success?**

**P.S: Next chapter will have tons of Gaara Povs :). Gaara, Gaara, Gaara :D!**

**:)**

**Me: So, Ayaka, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Ayaka: You're always insinuating that i have a bad temper!**

**Me: I only mentioned it once... I didn't even used the word bad...**

**Ayaka: you're making me look like an impulsive,impatient, violent person!! You're so mean ;;**

**Gaara: ...**

**Ayaka: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ...??**

**Me: Gaara don't say i didn't warn you.**

**Gaara: Yes, I know...**

**Ayaka: WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!**

**Naruto: I'm going to be the next Hokage, BELIEVE IT!**

**/Ayaka kicks Naruto in the head, all she sees his white smoke/**

**Gaara: OO...**

**Me: Thank God Naruto already knows how she is or he would be dead by now.**

**Naruto: HAHAHAHA! YOU MISSED!**

**/Ayaka pulls out a dagger and starts running after Naruto/**

**/Gaara is speechless/**

**Me: Oh... deep down she's a really sweet girl, don't worry.**

**Gaara: I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!! ,(**

**XD...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!! I'm so sorry I didn't update the story for such a long time! It's not like I did It on purpose… I had exams, I moved to a new house, and was without internet for a couple of days. Busy, Busy, Busy!**

**I didn't forget you, I take your comments, alerts and favs seriously, and I thank you all that had read this story so far!**

**Thank you ****silverfox8080, ****gaarafan628, Gaara-frenzy**** for putting my story on your alerts :D.**

**Thank you ****gaarafan628 ****for putting my story on your fav's!**

**Thank you ****gaarafan628**** for the comment, and yes I take your comments seriously :P don't worry! eheh**

**Thank you ****Gaara-frenzy**** for the comment and for telling me that the correct word is siblings XD ahahah forgot that one!**

**I will finish this story, so don't worry! I'm not leaving it unfinished.**

**Now that I had the time I wrote the new chapter! I hope you like it! In this chapter you can see there's someone besides Gaara interested in Ayaka muahahahaha!**

**Once again, Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The only one that belongs to me is Ayaka :D **

**Ah yes, that reminds me, I think that next chapter I'll put a link with a drawing made by me :3 of my OC Ayaka. Weee! XD…. (don't create expectations, my drawings are kind of ba XD!)  
**

--

**Chapter 3**

**Gaara's Pov**

I was hoping that my head ache would stop the moment I reached the hotel, but I forgot that Temari and Kankurou were there...

"KANKUROU!! STOP STEALING MY MAKEUP!" , Temari yelled like crazy while running after Kankurou with her giant fan.

"Geez, it's just a bit Temari, mine finished yesterday!"

"Stop!", I demanded.

Great, my head ache got worse…

Kankurou was so startled that he threw his hands up in the air; Temari stumbled on a bench, losing her balance she grabbed Kankurou's shirt, making them both fall.

"GET OFF OF ME!", Temari yelled enraged.

Temari's eyes almost glowed with anger, now Kankurou have done it, he was certainly going to be beat up hard. To make things worse he tripped after he got up and felt with his face on the bottle of purple makeup.

Temari let out a gasp, we were expecting her to scream and kick Kankurou's ass, but she was so shocked she was speechless.

"My…", Temari whispered.

"I'm sorry…", Kankurou said shrugging his shoulders.

Unfortunately to Kankurou he didn't see as I did, the change in Temari's eyes, she was so pissed right now that even I was scared.

I started to move slowly to my bedroom, not wanting Temari to notice that I was fleeing from scene.

"Gaara, where are you going?", Kankurou asked, I could note there was some fear on his voice.

"KANKUROU!! YOU'LL DIE NOW BY MY OWN HANDS!!", Temari yelled so loud it sounded like a rampaging storm that was about to break out.

The next I heard was the room being destroyed and Kankurou begging for his life. Then, all of the sudden, someone knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?!", it must have been the hotel manager, with all that ruckus it was no surprise that he was coming to check on them.

Temari responded from the living room, not opening the door, this was so unlike her, it could only mean that the apartment was a total mess, "Everything is just fine! We are watching TV, sorry for the disturbance, I'll turn the volume down."

"Okay, next time be more carefull.", he replied calmly and I heard his footsteps fading away.

Strange… I'm not hearing Temari and Kankurou anymore.

Has the fight ceased immediately after the manager left?

I opened my door a little to see what was going on. Kankurou was no longer on the room, "I'm going to catch you, you bastard!", Temari said as she jumped the window.

Good, they took their argument elsewhere.

Finally, I was able to sleep a bit. I never slept too much at night, I wasn't used to. It seemed so stupid to waste all those hours with my eyes closed. The consequence was that I would get tired faster than I used too, this was one of those days. Maybe I should try to rest for a change.

**End of Gaara's Pov**

--

**Temari's Pov**

Argh, where did that bastard go? To think that I spent money on makeup for the first time in my life and that bastard ruined it with his ugly face! He is so going to pay!

"Temari?", a male voice said quietly.

I turned around fuelled with anger, thinking that maybe it was Kankurou trying to beg for forgiveness again, when I was surprised by Shikamaru.

Shit, I could feel my face burning up.

"Are you getting red?", he asked grinning.

Ah! I'm blushing! Now what to do?

"Of course I'm red, red of fury! That stupid Kankurou got on my nerves!", I was happy with the excuse I made, very believable, plus the though of Kankurou calmed my blush.

"How troublesome…", he said.

He was worried about me? He said that Kankurou bugging me was troublesome!

Omg! I'm blushing again.

"Poor Kankurou.", he said with a sarcastic tone.

"WHAT?!", now he has done it, trying to piss me of when I'm already angry as hell!

I tried to hit him with my fan but I wasn't able to move. I looked down; he used his** Kage Mane no Jutsu**… I should have known better.

"You let your anger control you, rash as always Temari.", that stupid idiot couldn't stop grinning.

"A chicken as always Shikamaru.", I tried to provoke him.

"You already know I don't like to harm women…" - he sighed – "By the way; do you still remember where the BBQ is?"

"Why?"

"Why?! Didn't Gaara told you we are going to hold a party there tonight, because of you three?", he was surprised yet he wasn't as surprised as I was.

"No…", he was probably trying to tell us that when he asked me and Kankurou to stop, stupid Kankurou!

"Now I have to tell you that too? Argh… Troublesome…"

I twitched my eyebrows at the sound of the word troublesome, he realised that I was getting mad again.

"Tonight, 7.30Pm, at the front entrance of the BBQ. Bring your brothers with you."

--

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga mansion**

**Naruto's Pov**

"Uhn Tenten?"

"What?!", she snapped.

"How are they going to fight? Don't they use **Goken**?"

"Naruto. Are you worried about Hinata?.", she singed her answer finishing it with a small giggle.

"Of course I'm worried; Neji is a very strong opponent."

"Hmm, but ate you worried in a special way?", she said narrowing her eyes as she smiled lightly.

"Special way?", I inquired as I put my hands on the back of my head.

What did she meant by special way? Wait…Did she meant?!

I was about to scream out loud that I only had eyes for Sakura, when I was interrupted by Tenten.

"They aren't going to use **Goken**. They often train using a **Taijutsu** that doesn't require the **Gentle fist** technique. You can say it's more of a train of logic and reflexes."

"Ehhh…?! But that way it's no fun.", I said, now kind of bored, as I put my hands on my cheek looking vaguely at Hinata…

Hm, she sure as grown up in a pret-,"WHAT!? FIRST YOU'RE WORRIED AND NOW YOU SAY IT'S NO FUN? NO WONDER SAKURA IS ALWAYS LOSING HER TEMPER AROUND YOU!"

A vein popped in Tenten's forehead and she held her fist menacingly in the air… Are women all like this? Man… Where does Ero-Sennin get his patience?

I started to chuckle nervously and waved my hand as a sign of peace, she turned forward sighing as she crossed her arms, "Shut up. Let's see the fight."

Neji advanced towards Hinata, she prepared a defence stance but Neji disappeared. He had jumped in the air trying to catch Hinata by surprise; he threw his kunai that encountered a log. Neji smirked, Hinata was right behind him, he slides himself to the side, caught Hinata's arm and pushed her towards the ground. Hinata puffed away.

Now Neji was on one knee, looking at his surroundings, when he threw a kunai at the tree direction kunai's were thrown at him too. He evaded them by back flipping but his arms were trapped by Hinata.

Neji put his left leg behind Hinata's left leg, with his foot he kicked one of her nerves as he freed himself of her arms, pushed her to the side and trapped her arms in her back. He grabbed the back of her hand with the thumb squeezing the palm as he pressed the back of the hand forward. She pushed herself into him, turned her hand and flipped her body 'till she meet his face, with this she stroke her hand on his right shoulder, turned around with a jump to kick the side of his stomach and to strike is neck, with her hand in the shape of a blade. He grabbed her leg and crouched, pulling his right leg forward to create balance and he threw Hinata in the air. He smiled a little, thinking that he was victorious, when he heard a fizzle. He had a bomb on his back. By the time he was able to take the bomb off, Hinata appeared behind him with a round kick right on his face. She had attacked him aiming his blind spot, being from the Hyuuga clan she knew this weakness very well.

At this point I think I was behind amazed, Hinata showed a confidence that I never have seen in her, she seemed like a totally different person, smirking as her opponent got up.

"It seems you have progressed…", Neji stated calmly.

"Thank you.", her reply was short and convinced.

"But you know, there's a reason why I'm already a **jounin** and you're not.", he said calmly.

Upon hearing this Hinata narrowed her eyes, bit her lip a little and pressured her stance.

"Hmm… Tenten, why is Neji trying to put her down?"

"Don't you understand anything? Don't you see that Hinata's biggest weakness is her lack of confidence? Even if she is strong, if her confidence shivers even a little on the battle field it can be fatal. He is trying to help her."

I thought about it a bit, it was a bit confusing but I kind of understand it.

"It's called reverse psychology…" - Tenten answered as if she knew that I still didn't get it very well – " It's when you use a negative thing to get a positive thing."

"Ahh… Sorry, but I'm more confused now."

She snapped her face at me as her eyebrow twitched; she sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

Now that she was composed she continued," Let me explain you this, as if you were a 5 year old kid. Imagine you are afraid of the dark. You always sleep with your light on, and one day someone cuts the electricity for a week. First is horrifying, you are so scared that you can't even sleep. Then you start to realize that nothing happens at night. In the end you'll be familiar with sleeping without a light on and wont' be afraid anymore. Get it?"

"I'm not afraid of the dark!!", I replied as I imagined the face of captain Yamamoto.

God! That gave me the creeps…

I think she was tempted to punch me in the end, for my luck she isn't impulsive like Sakura.

"WHAT I TRIED TO SAY IS! They made you a bad thing but the lesson you had from it turned into a good thing."

"Ah, now I get it. Like Tsunade making me go to B-rank missions but in the end it's worth it because I get money to eat ramen!", I said almost drooling.

"I'm amazed you understood it…", she said a bit shocked.

I put my eyes on the combat. They had been sparring while I talked to Tenten.

It was starting to get tiring, to watch those two fight endlessly, were they on the same level already?

Then ramen crossed my mind once again, my stomach growled so loud that even Hinata and Neji heard it, causing them to stop fighting.

Well that wasn't necessary, they could pretend they didn't hear anything!

"N-N-Naruto, are you hungry?", Hinata asked shyly poking her fingers.

"Hehehe! I guess I am…", I said nervously, I could sense Neji's eyes piercing me furiously.

"AH! You baka! You interrupted the fight!", Tenten said crossing her arms.

"W-w-well, it's okay… It's getting late… We should get g-going."

**End of Naruto's Pov**

--

**At the BBQ entrance**

"Ayaka!!", Sakura appeared screaming her lungs out.

"Sak-", she squeezed me so hard that I wasn't able to breathe.

"Nyaaa! I missed you so much! That mission of mine sure was long! Where's Naruto?"

"He's on his way here with Hinata and Neji, don't worry, he'll be here in no time."

"What are you two talking about?", I looked to the side and my eyes met Kankurou's, surprisingly he had no make up and no cat hat, and that shocked me.

"Kankuro? What's up? No make up nor hat?", Sakura asked.

I only saw Temari looking furiously at him when he was starting to move his mouth, "Girls!! He likes to change now and then! Right, Kankurou??"

Kankurou shook his head in agreement, "I'm going to say hi to the guys."

As soon as Kankurou left the sparks on Temari's eyes disappeared, now she was sweet like a peach, asking everything that crossed her mind to Sakura.

"YOUTHFUL LADIES!! AHHH The energy, the elegance, the beauty!!", Lee said appearing right in the middle of us three, making me and Sakura jump of surprise.

On the other hand, Temari was so startled that she started to hit him with her fan, she was only able to stop when Gai-Sensei, that happened to be crossing the street, started running towards Temari arms wide open and tears crossing his face, screaming "NOOO! My beautiful student!"

At this Temari dropped her fan, realizing that she was hitting Lee and not a giant mutant bug. Lee ran in Gai-Sensei's direction, crying his lungs out, thanking him for saving him from the youthful beating. When they hugged each other all of us three were disgusted by the scene, it was so… err, weird.

"I'm so sorry Lee, is that outfit of yours and your big eyes that make you look like some kind of giant insect.", Temari said apologetic.

Okay Temari, that was unnecessary…

Lee started to cry together with Gai-sensei, saying that we didn't understand the concept of youthfulness.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura.", Ino arrived accompanied by Chouji and Shikamaru.

Sakura's ears winched, a grin appeared on her face, "Hi, Ino…", her voice was defiant.

Then out of the blue Sai appeared in the middle of Ino and Sakura, "Hello.", he said politely.

"Hi Sai!", Sakura said vividly.

Ino made a disgusted face when she heard Sakura greeting Sai.

"Hi! Sai .", Ino said as she played with her hair.

Geez… a little more sweet and I would have died of diabetes right now.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and let out a sigh.

Sai made his way to the rest of the boys, while Ino looked at him like she had saw prince charming.

"HAHAHA! You're not getting Sai, Sa-ku-ra! He's mine, so finish your act now!", with her hands on her hips, Ino laughed so loud that she looked like a crazy evil boss from some video game.

"Are you starting to pick with each other again? How troublesome...", Shikamaru said.

Temari turned around upon hearing his voice, if it wasn't for the darkness of the night you could see that she was blushing insanely.

Sakura and Ino started to argue, they were so feisty that Chouji started to bet with the others that were already there. It was Chouji, so he was betting food.

"Ino will win!", Chouji said enthusiastically.

Naruto had arrived at that instant and he started to yell how Sakura would win Ino in the blink of an eye, supporting him was Lee and Kankurou.

Neji just stand there with a blank expression and Hinata was kind of confused with the whole situation.

So the only ones that hadn't arrived yet were Shino, Kiba, Tenten, and… Gaara? Wasn't he supposed to come with his siblings?

"Temari… I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation…", I said shyly to Temari, she was talking with Shikamaru and I was ruining the moment.

"Oh! No problem! What is it?", she asked.

"Did you ate something rotten?", Shikamaru provoked her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?", now she was mad.

"You're being so sweet…", he said rolling his eyes.

Now Temari was squeezing her fists, if he continued with that I would have to wait an awful lot of time to ask what I wanted.

"Shikamaru! You shouldn't be so rude to girls! Girls are sweet by nature!", I replied.

He didn't seemed convinced and he was about to retaliate, so I asked Temari the fast as I could, "Where is Gaara?"

"Gaara? Oh… I don't know… I had some… business! To deal with this afternoon, so after that I came here right away, the last time I saw him he was on his room. He should be coming any moment now."

"How? He doesn't know where the BBQ is…", I said.

Temari was very air headed around Shikamaru, she couldn't even think properly.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot… Er…", she looked down.

I understood; she wanted to stay and talk to Shikamaru, "Okay, I'll go get him, tell me where the hotel is and give me the key."

--

**Gaara's Pov**

I opened my eyes and everything was dark. Was it night already? Did I sleep so much?

I smiled a little; it was the very first time that I was able to rest for so long without interruption.

I looked at the watch. 7:37 pm.

Wait.

7:37 pm? Didn't I have a compromise to attend at 7:30 pm?

Ayaka's face crossed my mind. I shook my head in a stupid attempt to stop visualizing it.

Ayaka…

Then Naruto's face crossed my mind.

Naruto?

I made a disgusted face at the thought, why was I thinking of him? Argh!

Then I remembered! They had had asked me to meet them at the BBQ at 7:30 pm…

I could sense the fury building up, I hated to be late.

I got up instantly, why didn't Temari or Kankurou wake me up? Weren't they ready yet?

My questions where answered when I opened the door of the living room and saw no one there. The lights of the entire apartment were off.

They had left without me?!

I started to loose my patience, they were going to hear it when I found them, but now I had no time to waste.

I had to get ready and fast, I still had to miraculous find the BBQ's location.

When I was in the bath I heard the apartment's door open. The chakra that was emanating from the person was neither Temari's nor Kankuro's… How could someone else have the key?

That moment I remembered the sad episode with the Akatsuki.

No, it couldn't be that or nothing like that; they already had what they wanted.

And if the key was robbed… Then it had to be a very strong individual.

I left the water running and slide slowly out of the bath tub, I looked around and… Dammit! I left my clothes on the bedroom!

Okay, so I was going to fight some guy only in a towel…

Great. Nice one Gaara.

I have to remind this one for the rest of my life…

I opened the door quietly, poked my head a bit to see if the guy was near… No sign of him.

I closed the door behind me, turned around and, "HI GAARA!!"

A yellow blur appeared all of the sudden in my camp of vision, screaming my name.

I was so startled that I took a step back; unfortunately the towel was stuck on the door, so when I fell on the ground I was naked.

"AHHHHHHH! GAARA I'M SO SORRY!", the person yelled.

My first instinct was to look up, there in front of me was Ayaka, her face pure red, and she pointed her finger to me. I looked down, ups! I covered my intimate parts right away.

My cheeks felt hot, was I blushing?!

I looked down and reached for my towel to cover myself, by this time Ayaka had turned around, I think that she was more embarrassed than me.

I couldn't help but to let a little smirk cross my face.

"You can turn around."

"Are you sure?! I don't want to see those kind of things without permission…", her voice was so low that it almost seemed like a whisper.  
"Yes, I Am.", I think a bit of frustration was noticeable on my voice, because I think I heard her say sorry.

She turned around slowly, with her hands hiding her face

"You can look at me.", I said calmly.

She shook her head, not wanting to take her hands off.

"Suit yourself.", I said a bit annoyed.

I started walking towards my bedroom to get changed, when I heard a loud noise, I turned around; she had tripped and fell on the floor.

"It's your fault.", it was all I was able to say.

Although the first thing I thought was I wanted to help her to get up and wondered if she was all right, that was all I was able to say.

I still hadn't make progress when it came to socialize with others.

"I'm sorry… You're right…", she said weakly as she got up.

"You want to see me naked again?", I couldn't help it, it was fun to tease her a bit.

"WHAT!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!", she yelled.

"Well… I'm going to change and you're following me…"

She blushed again and bit her lip. She looked… cute.

Cute?

Did I just think that she looked cute?

Well… I'm a guy after all… However, having this kind of thoughts for the first time was strange. I already have saw women that I thought were beautiful or pretty, but this was different, her actions by themselves looked… cute.

"Stay here, I'll be ready in five minutes.", I said as I closed my door's room behind me.

"WHAT! Why are you telling me to stay here! I already know that! Do you really think that I wanted to go in there with you? Do you think that every girl wants you? Is that it? Or do you think that you're hot! Well guess what, yo-", when she was about to finish her stirring I opened the door.

She gasped, letting her mouth a bit open.

Her pink lips were voluptuous in the right measures, asking to be kissed, they looked so…

"What are you looking at?", she interrupted my thoughts.

"At your loud mouth.", I started walking towards the outside door, not noticing that she didn't move an inch.

When I reached the door I realized that she wasn't behind me, I looked back; there she was, still near my bedroom, with her arms crossed.

"What?", I asked impatiently.

"You were rude! Say you're sorry.", she said.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were! You said that I was being noisy!", she pouted.

"It's the truth."

"WELL! Truth or not, there are ways to say things, more polite, correct ways! Being that direct can hurt people's feelings."

"Strange… I had the impression that you, yourself were direct."

She stayed there quiet, not moving at all, it almost looked like I had said something awful. She scratched the back of her head, I bet she got that from being always with Naruto; bit her lip and chuckled a little.

"Yes, you're right. Also, I like honest people… I think I got a little worked up because you said that I was a loud mouth, and that's not a very pretty thing to say to a girl."

"Why not?"

"Well because..."

"Girls are louder than guys."

I could almost see dark clouds surrounding her; she was getting really pissed off. She sat on the ground, looked away and said harshly, "NARUTO IS LOUD."

I rolled my eyes, she was doing a scene, she looked like Temari when she was five and wanted a candy.

"I'm staying here 'till you say you're sorry."

"Then stay."

"AH! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BBQ IS!"

Well she did have a point… I would waste a lot more time if I tried to find it all by myself… I guess I didn't have a choice.

I walked to her, leaned myself and stretched my hand.

Her cheeks went red, her mouth opened a little and she put her hand on mine.

I smirked a little, "Shall we go?"

I pulled her and put her on my shoulder, if I had to carry her I would, but I wouldn't waste more time with this.

She started to hit my back, like a little girl wanting to be put on the ground. Her strength was like one of a little girl's too…

"Stop it."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No! We are late."

"I can walk by myself!"

"…"

"I promise I will walk, ran if necessary."

I put her on the ground slowly, while doing this I felt her breasts slightly touching my chest, a shiver ran trough my spine, my heart started to beat faster.

When she was on the ground I looked her in the eye, she had her eyes wide open; her mouth was begging to be kissed.

I couldn't let go her arms, my grip was getting more intense, "Ay-"

"Are you guys still here?", I heard someone yelling on the other side of the outside door.

That yell made me come back to reality, I let go Ayaka's arms and started to walk towards the outside door, I opened it and there was Naruto.

"You guys were taking so long that Temari asked me to come here to see if everything was all right. Everyone is at the BBQ already; you're the only ones left!!"

"Right, let's get going then!", Ayaka said, now on my side.

She was cheerful as always, maybe she wasn't disappointed that we didn't kissed, maybe she was relieved.

I was so absorbed on my thoughts that I didn't saw Naruto leaving, "Gaara."

I looked to the side and there was Ayaka with her usual smile, "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

**At the BBQ**

"Back!", Naruto said grinning.

"Sorry guys!", Ayaka said chirpily.

"Hi…", I said.

"OH! Naruto you had to get these two because they were late! Did you saw something suspicious?!", Ino asked as we sat.

"Suspicious?", Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, you know Naruto… Suspicious… Like lights off, them being close together, those sort of things.", she said winking.

"Oh, now that you mention it, the lights were off.", he said already with a stake in his mouth.

Everyone's eyes were now on me… It was uncomfortable.

I was about to explain it when I was interrupted by Ayaka, "Of course they were off, we were going to leave when Naruto arrived."

"Is that so?!", Ino and Kankurou said in unison.

"You know, you two would make a great couple I just know that.", I said pointing to Ino and Kankurou.

"What?!", they said again in unison.

Everyone laughed at that. Great move Ayaka, you put their attention on a new target…

"You're welcome.", Ayaka said.

"You only protected yourself.", I said harshly.

She stared at me for a while, as if she didn't want to believe that I was saying that, I couldn't believe it too. I was tempted to kiss her half an hour ago and now I was clearly pushing her aside.

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, you're right… Be careful, I'm a very egocentric person."

I could sense the tone of sarcasm in her voice. Did I hurt her feelings?

I tried not to think of it, it only confused me more, so I started to look at my surroundings.

Naruto was poking Hinata with his chopsticks, they look so intimate… Were they a couple? Didn't he say he likes Sakura? So why was he sitting in a completely different edge of the table?

I searched Sakura only with my eyes, not moving any of my other body parts. She was sit between Ino and Sai. I could hear Ino saying how Sakura was going to pay for that, while Sakura tilted her head in Sai's direction, whispering that she was only doing that to protect him.

Chouji was at Ino's right side, eating at an enormous speed, telling Ino to calm down, with his mouth half full of meat.

Shikamaru was by Chouji's side, and by Shikamaru's side was Temari…

Temari was blushing like hell, was because of the heat in the restaurant?

Shikamaru was talking a lot with her… I didn't know him very well but I had the idea that he was the silent, quite type… Guess I was wrong…

Next to them was Neji that was talking to Lee, who was on the other side of table, my side of the table.

On my side of the table was Kiba between Kankurou and Shino, those three seemed to get along… Beside Shino was Ayaka, then me, and by my side there was Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Tenten.

Tenten was smiling non stop, although no one was talking to her… Lee was telling Neji about his progress in training and how he would become a **jounin** in a blink of an eye.

I turned around to talk to Ayaka, since I wasn't talking to anyone I thought that she wasn't as well, but for my surprise she was talking to Kiba.

Kiba? Why was she talking to Kiba, he wasn't even near her.

I felt a little pain in my heart mixed with anger. What was this?

"Hey, why don't you switch seats with Kankurou?", Kiba asked.

"Oh, do you mind Kankurou? You'll still be able to talk with Shino.", Ayaka said.

"No, I don't.", Kankurou replied.

Why was she going to switch her sit with Kankurou? Didn't she hear Kiba perfectly well from here? Or was it that what she really wanted was to be near him?

Why was I thinking this? Why did I care where she sat? I barely know her!

When she was starting to get up my instinct was to grab her shirt. Why did I do that?

"Gaara?", she said quietly

"Don't.", I said emotionless, the exact opposite of what I was feeling. I was feeling everything and in such an intense way, what was this?

"Kiba, I'll stay here, I can hear you from here and change seats now would be a drag.", Ayaka said.

"You're too slow thinking Ayaka! Why didn't you said so already!", Kiba said somewhat pissed.

"WHAT! SLOW THINKING! I'm not going to sit beside you Kiba because you don't deserve my precious person near you, ah! Besides I wouldn't want your drool on my plate!"

"Oh yeah?! We both now that it would be your droll on my plate, I'm the one who is awesome!"

"What?!", she stood up again.

She didn't like to be provoked, Kiba knew that perfectly well, he was trying to challenge her to sit next to him, but I wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Show him he can't win.", I said quietly.

She turned around and leaned her ear next to my mouth, "What?", she whispered.

My heart beat increased.

"He knows your stubborn temper. If you go there now, you'll lose.", I thought this was enough to dissuade her and it was.

"Too bad for you Kiba, but I'm staying right here.", she said triumphal.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, not understanding her behaviour. However, Kankurou understood it, he was now looking at me with inquisitive eyes. He smirked but stopped the moment I directed my sharpest gaze at him.

The rest of the dinner was spent quietly, at least on my part; I only talked when someone asked me something. Just their company was enough for me.

When the dinner ended everyone bid goodbye and then I saw Kiba and Ayaka. They were still there, talking to each other and laughing, were they close friends?

"Gaara." - I heard Temari calling me – "let's get going. Tomorrow morning you have a meeting to attend and you must rest."

"Yes…"

I was going to leave when Temari called me again, "Gaara, aren't you going to say bye to Ayaka and Kiba?"

Ayaka and Kiba… Why did that sounded so irritating?

"Let's go together lil' brother, I haven't said goodbye to them too.", Kankurou put his hand on my shoulder and practically started to drag me.

"Gaara, Kankurou! You're going? Where's Temari?", Ayaka asked full with energy.

"Yep. My sister went ahead with Shikamaru, she said she wanted to discuss something with him.", Kankurou grinned.

"Oh… I see…", Ayaka grinned too.

"Awesome!", Kiba said.

I didn't understand very well what was going on here, so I pretended I did and nodded my head in agreement.

"So bye then!", Kiba said.

That pissed me off; it looked like he was trying to make us leave immediately.

Don't know why but I heard myself blurting, "Ayaka, do you want me to accompany you home?"

She looked at me as if in disbelief, before she could say anything Kiba replied, "You don't need to have all that trouble Gaara. I bet you have a meeting early in the morning. Besides Ayaka's house is in the way of mine's, so I'll take her home. She's safe, don't worry."

"Did I asked you something?", I asked starting to get annoyed by this guy.

"Gaara, I think Kiba is right.", Kankurou said.

I snapped at him with an inquiring look, which side are you on after all?

"Why do you two think that I need someone to escort me home? For god sake I'm a ninja, I can take care of myself!!", Ayaka yelled.

"Kiba, why are you answering in my place?! Do you by chance know what I'm thinking?", she said harshly.

I couldn't help to smirk, he got what he deserved.

"And you"- she said looking at me – "Why the hell are you asking me that? Don't you have more important things to do? You are the Kazekage, for Christ sake! You have meetings early in the morning, you have to rest. Besides my house is on the opposite side of your hotel.", she said annoyed.

I was going to say something, don't know what, but she continued, "Are you going to say what? That you worry if I get home safe?! You don't even know me that well! Plus, you don't even try to know me! I was there sitting the whole damn dinner beside you, asked you things and tried to talk and you hardly opened your mouth! So what are you going to say, that this feeling of being worried is something that comes with being Kazekage? If it is, thanks but no thanks. I don't want a person to worry about me for duty, but because he wants to!", her voice was pitch high by this time.

"Argh! I'm going home. ALONE! Bye Kankurou", after this she left.

"Damn, that girl sure was mad!", Kankurou said.

"Great... It's obvious you don't know her.", Kiba said gritting his teeth.

"You know, she doesn't really like to be treated like a fragile girl that needs to be escorted to her house. She is very independent and she doesn't like guys to be all over her protecting her like she's weak.", Kiba said scratching his nose.

"You're the one that doesn't know her. She is not what you get from first sight. I only know her a day and I know that. How long do you know her? Have you been sleeping every time she's around you?", what the hell was I saying.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME?!", he starting to get pissed and so was his dog that had arrived a minute ago.

"No, I Am not."

"Are you insinuating that I, one of her best friends, don't know her?!", he said squeezing his fist.

"Yes."

"WHY YOU!", he charged against me but Kankurou put himself on the middle.

"Stop this right now you two. Gaara, let's get going already", Kankurou was serious.

"Let us go then…", I said as I jumped to the roof near me.

"WAIT!", Kiba yelled.

I stopped but didn't turn around to look at him, "You may be the Kazekage, but I'm not afraid of you. So don't mess with my friends or else."

I smirked, "Friends hun?!", I though to myself.

--

**Me: Ahahahah! Fight, fight, fight!**

**Gaara: … **

**Me: :X**

**Gaara: There's not going to be a fight.**

**Me: But you were so pissed off there! Kiba really gets on your nerves uhn?! Ahahahah**

**Gaara: … Shut up!**

**Me: DON'T BE MEAN TO ME**** OR I'LL MAKE KIBA THE MAIN MALE CHARACTER!**

**Gaara: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Try me!**

**Gaara: … **

**Me: …**

**Gaara: I'm waiting.**

**Me: S****orry!! -sobs- I would never put someone else on your place!!**

**Gaara: That's what I thought.**

**Ayaka: Prick.**

**Gaara: OO… ( Gaara's thoughts - ,( )**

**Me: DON'T BE MEAN TO GAARA!**

**Ayaka: I'M ONLY BEING DIRECT! ISN'T THAT RIGHT GAARA?!**

**Me: auch, she really got mad with that comment of yours.**

**Kiba: AH! I'M GOING TO WIN EVERYTHING! I'M AWESOME.**

**Gaara: :! Sabaku Kyuu****!**

**Me: oo…**

**Gaara: Sorry, he asked for it.**

**Me: Gaara you know he will be alive in the next chapter, don't you?**

**Gaara: Yes ,(!!**


End file.
